Another Generation
by Girly flower
Summary: How much trouble will our favorite demigod's kids go through to find out how their parents landed in the hall of fame? And who's the mysterious force helping them along the way?DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

" GET UP!"

I open my eyes and see 's red and glaring face in front of me. It was way to close to mine because I could see every single hair in his flaring nostrils ,and also the fact that his allergies really acted up in the spring time. I could also see that large,fat, and ugly zit sitting on the tip of his nose that always made me think of Rudolph.

" I insist you tell me why you chose this class as an elective if you prefer to waste your time to sleep in it! You are hear to learn . Don't you understand L.E.A.R.N, remember that's what school is for!" spoke slowly, as if my brain was broken or something.

"Yes sir, I understand." I said the best I could through my gritted teeth. If this guy didn't wake me up everday with the stench of cigareettes on his breath, and the breathmints used to cover it up , I would be in a much better mood to apologize.

"I'm sorry sir," I think I just puked in my mouth a little bit.

"You better Luke Jackson because if you do it again I'll make sure you get your full punishment next time." As he spoke I could of sworn he was trying to hide a smile of pleasure on his face. As if having punishment and my name in the same sentence brought some type of happiness that he coudn't find anywhere else.

When finally turned around and went back to his lecture about the importance of Greek language to the world , my best friend, Micheal di Angelo, spoke to me.

" That guy is way to hard you, man. You only fell asleep like, what, three times this year? He was totally was overreacting." Michael rolled his black eyes and yawned."Dude, I was even asleep until he started yelling at you. I didn't get why he didn't yell at both of us if I was right beside you. I mean, I go to sleep everyday in his class, but he never yelled at me like that."

Micheal's eyes started to close, as his head started leaning towards the desk. That's what happens when you have to use shadow travel when you late for school. Uggh, now I sound like mom.

"The guy is just after me because of my dad."

"What did your dad do?" Micheal's eyes lit up with interest as he popped his head up from his desk. He loved learning about all the things our parents did in the past. He felt it might lead him to any reasons of how our parents ended up in the Hall of Fame back at Camp Half-Blood. No one new how they ended up in there or at least the ones who did (the ones who were at camp when our parents were teens)didn't tell.

" He and Aunt Racheal kind of lit the music room here on fire , when was the music teacher. It was a monster attack."

"Whoa that's awesome! So that's why are music room walls are like that.I just thought it was apart of a really cool rock theme."

"Um,Okay."

**This is my first fanfic so please review and don't go to hard on me but tell me how I can improve this the way I do not own the PJO series,if I did that would be awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

LUNCH TIME

Angelina Stoll walked up to Micheal di Angelo's desk.

BAM!

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Micheal yelled as he rubbed the spot on the back of his head, where Angelina hit him.

"It's lunch time," she said as if it was a perfectly good excuse to hit him with a text book.

"Yeah I realized that when the bell rang."Micheal's face was like pitch red with anger so I was about to prepare myself to see a hell hound jump out the ground, but then Angelina stretched her white pageant girl smile on her face, and made Di Angelo's face settle to a light blushing pink.

"I wanted you to walk me to lunch silly!" She said rolling her eyes with her bright white smile still on her face. She gets the smile from Aunt Drew,but don't let that trick you she is as sneaky and conniving as her dad,Uncle Conner.

"Okay!" Micheal said as he popped so fast from his chair I barely saw him. He then grabbed open the classroom door and said,"After you my lady."

"Awwww, Micheal you're such a gentleman," Angelina said in such a girly and flirtatious tone , I wanted to puke. Micheal's smile grew big and it seemed he grown two inches taller in that exact moment.

I should probably explain those two, they have been like that for years. Ever since the third grade to be exact. I don't know why they like each other or if they're going out or not. It's just to confusing to keep up with.

By the time time we got to lunch table I wasn't really craving anything after watching Micheal and Angelina drool, and practically kiss all over each other during their long walk to the cafeteria, so I avoided going into the line and waited for the rest of my friends to come out one by one.

First to come was Zayn Grace. He was the captain of football team, and also the one the best players in chess club(the guy loves strategy). He is sixteen like the rest of us, but he look like he is 21.

"Hey Luke, your not hungry?" He raised eyebrows questionably, because I was ALWAYS hungry.

"I walked to lunch with Angelina and Micheal today." I said. Zayn shook his head and shivered for a moment.

"I'm so sorry, man. Are you going to be alright?" Zayn voice was full of sympathy." I've been there once. Worst experience in my entire life."

"He'll be fine. Your appetite should return in about three to four days." It was Casey Stoll speaking. As Casey say down I couldn't help but admire how her curly brown hair bounced as she landed on the bench. " And trust me, whatever you've been through, will look like the Toy Story once you see what my parents do when they think they're home alone." Zayn and I stared at Casey as she shove one of her unruly curls from in front of her hazel cored eyes to behind he ear.

"Wait, how do you know? Why were you there?" This time it was Nelson Rodriguez. He was tough, buff, and scary looking even though he is the nicest guy you can know.. He had short light brown hair cut into a marine styled haircut and made his dark brown eyes pop. Nelson was also a very active in the wrestling team, but was also apart of the Feeding the Nation Club.

" I kind of heard them,doing stuff, when I skipped school to study more for the final exams.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you skipped school to do better in school."Micheal said this with Angelina at his side.

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard." Angelina stated before she nibbles on one her french fries.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey GirlyFlower here!Please review!And sorry for bad grammar. I have this new laptop and it doesn't have ! I do not own the PJO series. Please review.**_

CHAPTER THREE

"Anyways," A pressing grin grew on Micheal's face."Let's try to ignore Casey's little comment, and get on to more important issues." Now Micheal's micheiviouse eyes shifted to meet mine directly." The Hall of Fame at Camp Half-Blood."

A seranade of "_OH NO's" _, "_Uh Oh's", _and "_Not again's" _came from around the table. This "important topic" wasn't new to us. Micheal would bring it up everytime we were fully convinced he had forgotten about it.

"Awww, come on. Don't be like that." Micheal begged."Plus, you guys shoudn't have been surprised. I mean, it was bound to come up eventually."

"We know, we know, but seriously why do you care about the Hall of Fame. No matter how much we tried before, we couldn't get a peep out of our parents about how some them ended up in the Hall of Fame." Casey reminded everyone."Remember Micheal gotten so obsessed last time that he started trying to dig up some dirt about his parents so he could blackmail them, and even tried to convince us to break into the Jackson's house!"Everyone shook their head as they remembered that weird phase that Micheal was going through at the time.

"IT WOULDN'T COUNT AS A BREAKING IN IF LUKE GAVE US THE KEY!"Micheal shouted so loud at the table that it shushed the rest of the lunchroom.

"Micheal calm down! You look like Uncle Nico when he discovered you used his sword to unclog your toilet."Nelson shouted in a whisper.

"Fine. But seriously guys maybe if we question our parents a little more, and put some pressure on them. We can probably get some answers." Micheal said. It was funny, because when he said it, he looked directly at me.

"Why do I get a feeling that that last comment was mainly for me?"

"Your parents are the only ones who ended up in the Hall of Fame _twice._ I mean you have to go through a lot of trouble to just get in the hall of fame once, but_ twice._Now they have to have some type soveniers or something from the monsters they killed." Micheal's eyes glinted as he gave me time to consider that." Plus, I know that you had to wonder a couple of times about what your parents _actually did, _in order to get in the Hall of Fame."

"Well yeah, but everytime I asked they would ignore it and try to the change the subject to avoid having to give an answer. Plus, it wouldn't feel right snooping around my parents stuff."

"Gosh Luke, stop acting like a little saint. We wouldn't be doing anything wrong if we snooped around a little bit. I mean if there is anybody doing wrong here, it's our parents."Micheal's eyes then lit up like he found the 8th wonder of the world.

"Micheal where are you going with this?" Angelina asked with a look of interest on her face.

"I mean I'm just saying, I'm pretty sure our parents know it's wrong to lie, but they do it anyways." Everyone rolled their eyes because they knew one of Micheal's weird explanations were about to come up." And they haven't just lied about this. They practically lied to us our whole lives. Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny; remember how crushed we were when we found out they weren't real. Look, the least they can do is tell us about the Hall of Fame, at least, to make up for _some_ of the past lies they told."

"Micheal, sometimes I seriously wonder how many times you were dropped on your head as a baby, or if your mother ate something that made your brain go all wonkers." Zayn said as Micheal rolled his eyes in response.

"Look you guys either agree to this or not. I'm going to do it still, even if you guys say no. So if you want to stay home and sit on your butts wondering about our the parents past, while I'll be the one having wonderful adventures and discovering treasures so great that I'll have to tell my kids about. Plus, since you chickens won't do it, I might even ask the younger siblings for their involvment. I'm sure they'll be up to it." Micheal stated knowing that last part caught their attention. Everyone started to think for a second.

"I'm in, because I refuse to have one of those little dweebs find out something about our parents before we do." Angelina stated with mean eyes.

"Me too." Casey said. One thing about the Stoll cousins, they didn't like anyone doing more lieing, sneaking,, and stealing then they do. They were very competitive when it came to their family reputation. " Yeah they will not ruin my record."

"Me three," I quickly added. Hey, if I did this that'll probably let me spend more time with Casey.

"What the hell, what could wrong with taking a risk." Zayn said.

"And what about you Nelson?" Micheal pulled his best smile and stared at Nelson as did everyone else.

"Don't ya' want to join. It'll be great." Now Michel's smile was so large that it was creepy, and by looking at Nelson's face you could tell it was scaring the hell out of him.

"Isn't this peir pressure?" Nelson said." Because the school counselor says-,"

"Nelson, Nelson, Nelsoooooooon. This is not peir prressure. Peir pressure is bad. This is just a couple of friends trying to persuade you to do what's best for you."Micheal interupted.

"Even if that means breaking into you parents, and your friends parents houses?" Nelson asked.

"Yes, because it's best." Micheal said probably believing it was.

"Whatever,"Nelson rolled his eyes."I'll do it."

"! Project Hall of Fame is in action!" Micheal cheered as he fist pumped the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ethan Jackson: 8****th**_Alex Grace 7__th_ Bianca di Angel 8th_**Sarah Valdez 6th **__Alison Rodriguez 7__th_

Alex looked left to right as he crossed the street. Winderson's Middle School had just let out it students, which was at least an hour before the High School would let out, and an hour after the Elementary School let out.

"Alex, wait up!" Alex heard the shrill of voices of his friends yell behind him.

"What were you thinking trying to walk home without us? We always walk home together." Sarah Valdez asked as she skipped up to him, with Bianca, Ethan, and Alison behind her.

"I couldn't find you, so I just thought you guys left without me. So I decided to go, too." Alex said.

"Awww silly, don't ever think we would leave without you." Alison practically giggled out, as she flipped her hair. Everyone knew she had a crush on him, and that she flirted with him every chance she got. What everyone doesn't know is how the daughter of Mrs. Clarisse Rodriguez, was born such a girly, girl.

"Besides it was Ethan fault you couldn't find us!"Alison said while pointing her finger at eigth grader Ethan Jackson in a tattle-tail way."If he didn't take so long checking out 500 hundred books from the library after school, while we we waiting for him, we wouldn't be in this position."

Ethan Jackson rolled his gray eyes at, what he might say in his words, Alison's immature comment. "In my defense, I needed to make sure I had enough material to do five essays that are due Monday." Ethan snapped.

"Yeah, but they're extra credit. You do realize with extra credit, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT!" Bianca di Angelo yelled into Ethan's ear.

"I'm pretty sure he knows that, princess." Sarah snickered. "Ethan just doesn't know how to say no to anything that'll get him a better grade. It's like alcohol to an alcoholic. He's addicted."

"First of all, don't call me princess." Bianca snapped at Sarah. "And second, Ethan I think you need help."

"I agree" Alex said." You need to learn to say no. Like how they tell us to do in Health class."

"Yeah, we may have to give Ethan an intervention." Alison said in between laughs. Even though Ethan rolled his eyes, he couldn't help but have a lop-sided, goofball of a grin grow on his face.

* * *

><p>Alison's POV:<p>

Alison rushed into her room, and dropped on her bed with loud _thud._ She dug into her pocket and hastily pressed finger against the screen of her iPhone 27.

Alison: _OMG! Didn't today, Alex look absolutely H.O.T! _

Bianca: _Well according to you, Alex looks hot, I mean, H.O.T!, every day._

Alison: _Well he does._

Bianca:_ LOL. You know I bet if someone looked up the word obsessed, there would be a picture of you watching Alex through his window with binoculars._

Alison:_ First of all I'm not obsessed. Second, the only reason why I was watching him through his window is because he was doing push-ups with his shirt off. I mean it was SOOOOOOOOOO H.O.T! He was all sweaty and shiny, and I HAD TO GET A CLOSER LOOK!_

Bianca: _ Okay first of all, GROSS! And second of all, why do you go after the guy that all the other girls go after, why not try something different like Ethan._

Alison: _BECAUSE ALEX IS H.O.T! And Ethan is a N.E.R.D. In fact, he is the King of Nerds!_

Bianca: _Awwww, come on, Ethan is pretty cute. His is kind of adorable to me._

Alison_: Ooooooooh, I think someone has a crush!_

Bianca: _Maybe, but just a little one. : P_

Alison_: Awww, THAT'S SO C.U.T.E!_

Bianca_: Whatever. I got to go because I have to pack Lucy's stuff, then my stuff, for the sleepover._

Alison_: Okay, cool. I'll see you later at the sleepover._

Alison sat her demigod phone down on her besides table grateful for the fact that Mr. Valdez invented it. She looked at her 12 outfits she had laid out for the Friday to Sunday sleepover. She hated wearing the same outfit for more than four hours. She had her make-up, lip gloss, and favorite accessories on the other side of her bed. She hurriedly grabbed her duffel bag, and started cramming all her stuff in it. When her bag got full she sat on it in order to zip it up, than she ran as fast she could down the stairs and outside to the car.

Her brother wasn't out of school yet, so she was able to sit shotgun next to her father, Chris Rodriquez.

"What's that smell?" Alison questioned as she wrinkled her nose in distaste. "It smells like burnt plastic."

"That would be your sister." Her father stated as Alison turned her head towards the said young six years old, only to discover that she melting the face of a Barbie doll with a lighter.

"What! "Lexis shouted. "Mom says Barbie dolls are evil!"

"Yeah, but why do MY Barbie dolls have to be evil!" Alison shouted as she snatched the Barbie doll away from the little brown haired and brown eyed girl.

"Gosh! Why do you have to ruin everything?"

"Don't talk to your sister like that." Her father yelled." She didn't know she was doing anything wrong! She didn't even know it was yours because it lying in the neighbor's yard."

"Oh I'm so sorry Lexis." She said while looking at the bleary eyed girl, that was clearly still upset about her sister yelling at her.

"It's cool." Lexis said as she buckled her seat belt, and her father started to back out of the drive way.

As they exited their neighborhood, Alison rolled down the window and watched as her busy urban town stretched into the large rural acres where horses roamed. She watched as the galloped across the fields within the white fence. The longer Alison looked at horses, the better she could their strong, wide wings relaxed at their sides through the mist.


	5. Disclaimer and names

**Hi! It's meand I realized I keep forgetting to do a disclaimer, so I got back on the computer and put this down. I also thought I could give you the names of the kids, like Goddess of Jasper suggested(cool name by the way).**

_**Girly flower**_

**P.S: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I own his kids.**

**Luke Jackson 11th**

**Zoe Jackson9th**

**Bianca Jackson9th**

**Charlie Jackson 5th**

**Selena Jackson 5th**

**Ethan Jackson 8th**

**Sally Jackson2nd**

**Alyssa G. Jackson kindergarten (OceanBlueEyes(another cool name) asked me to put in that one)**

_Zayn Grace11th_

_Vannessa Grace9th_

_Alex Grace 7th_

Micheal di Angelo 11th

Bianca di Angelo8th

Lucy di Angelo

_**Randy Valdez3rd**_

_**Landon Valdez4th**_

_**Sarah Valdez 6th**_

_Nelson Rodriguez11th_

_Allison Rodriquez7th_

Casey and Rebbecca are sisters, while Angelina is their cousin.

_**Casey Stoll11th**_

_**Rebbecca(Bex) stoll 5th**_

_**Angelina Stoll11th**_

_Terra Zhang9th_

_Melissa Zhang5th_

_Belinda Zhang4th_


End file.
